


Nello stesso cielo

by Mari_Lace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Draco/Luna - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Fic, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Malfoy Manor, Moon, Pandora Lovegood teaches Draco when he's a kid, Stargazing, Stars, Starsighting, draco & luna, draco - Freeform, from childhood to post-war
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: «Non so se puoi essere una Serpeverde» dichiara, senza alzare gli occhi dal foglio.E se fosse una Grifondoro? Dovrebbe smettere di parlarle, ma non gli va. No, decide: Luna non può essere una Grifondoro, non ha il suo permesso. [...]L’ultima volta che l’ha vista, due anni prima, piangeva. Ora sembra serena.Per un attimo s’immagina di accoglierla tra i Serpeverde e recuperare, in parte, un’amicizia quasi dimenticata.Draco e Luna sono amici d'infanzia, finché la morte di Pandora Lovegood non li pone su strade diverse.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Nello stesso cielo

** Nello stesso cielo **

«Draco, c’è la tua nuova precettrice. Vieni, scendiamo a salutarla».

Il bambino si alza, un po’ infastidito, ma segue la madre senza fiatare. L’ultimo precettore che ha avuto è sparito dopo un litigio con suo padre – non era presente, ma li ha sentiti urlare –, quindi era certamente uno sciocco, ma non gli piace l’idea di cambiare. Non sa nulla della nuova insegnante ma già prova un pizzico di antipatia istintiva.

Quando, arrivati nel salone d’ingresso, alza lo sguardo, ciò che vede lo stupisce.

Oltre a una donna alta e bionda, a cui sua madre va subito incontro, c’è una bambina che le somiglia molto. È piccola, certamente più di lui.

«Pandora, cara, ti ringrazio per aver accettato la mia offerta così all’ultimo. Lei dev’essere la piccola Luna, suppongo?»

La donna sorride – un sorriso diverso da quelli di sua madre, _luminoso_. «Sì. Come accennavo nella lettera, mio marito è in viaggio per un progetto di ricerca, quindi speravo di poter tenere Luna qui con me».

«Naturalmente. Su, Draco» lo esorta sua madre, voltandosi verso di lui. «Vieni a salutare le nostre ospiti».

Si avvicina, obbediente, fermandosi accanto alle gambe di Narcissa. «Salve» dice, guardando verso la donna che ancora sorride.

«Ciao, Draco» ricambia, chinando appena la testa. «Lei è mia figlia Luna» aggiunge, _spiegando l’ovvio,_ indicando la bambina al suo fianco. «Ha un anno in meno di te, ma spero che andrete d’accordo».

Draco sorride educatamente, portando lo sguardo sulla bambina in questione. «Ciao» dice lei, aprendo bocca per la prima volta; non è la sua voce infantile a colpirlo, però. Si ritrova a fissare i grandi occhi grigi puntati su di lui, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo – gli appaiono _stranissimi._

«Sarete stanche» afferma Narcissa. Schiocca le dita e dietro di lei appare un elfo. «Terry ti guiderà al vostro alloggio, un cottage poco distante. Puoi iniziare domani alle nove?»

«Naturalmente» risponde Pandora, assentendo. «A domani, Draco» saluta infine, prima di seguire l’elfo e lasciare la Villa con Luna in braccio.

«Quindi, se facciamo così…» Pandora si interrompe. «Guardi molto fuori dalla finestra, oggi, Draco».

Lui neanche considera l’idea di negare. «Cosa sta facendo Luna?» domanda invece, fissando l’insegnante. «È tutta la mattina che la vedo passare lì fuori».

Pandora sorride. «Sta cercando una farfalla che abbiamo visto ieri, sul tardi».

Draco la fissa confuso. «Una farfalla? Perché? Ce ne sono tantissime».

«Non come quella» spiega la donna con un brillio negli occhi. «È stato solo un secondo, ma aveva un disegno molto particolare sulle ali. Se Luna la trova potremmo fare una scoperta interessante. Ma ora torniamo ai nostri esercizi, vuoi?»

Draco annuisce in silenzio, pensando tra sé che sprecare una mattinata dietro a una farfalla – rara o meno – è proprio strano. Questo, però, non lo trattiene dal raggiungere la bambina in giardino una volta finita la lezione – né dall’unirsi alle ricerche.

Luna è seduta accanto a lui e osserva le stelle con sguardo sognante; a differenza sua sembra sveglissima. Draco gonfia le guance: com’è possibile? Lui è più grande – ha appena compiuto dieci anni, lei ne ha ancora nove – ma fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti! Si schiaffeggia _gentilmente_ , cercando di svegliarsi. Non può addormentarsi prima di lei, assolutamente no.

«Siete pronti, bambini?» domanda Pandora.

Draco annuisce rapido. È la prima lezione di Astronomia che riceve, nonché la prima lezione a cui sua madre assiste: è, infatti, seduta poco distante a osservarli.

Pandora Lovegood si siede poco dietro al telo su cui poggiano Draco e Luna, direttamente sull’erba. Stende un braccio per invitarli a seguirne la direzione.

«Vedete quei due punti luminosi, molto più degli altri?»

«Sì» mormora Luna. Anche Draco li vede, ma rimane in silenzio.

«Sono Eltanin e Rastaban» spiega Pandora, con voce chiara ma sottile, come se non volesse spezzare troppo il silenzio della notte. Come se sussurrasse segreti. «Sono le due stelle principali di una costellazione antica. Qualcuno l’ha chiamata _Serpente_ , un tempo, ma il suo nome più diffuso è _Dragone_ – Draco, in latino. Come te».

Draco sussulta, spalancando gli occhi. Gli è stato detto che è tradizione dei Black – la famiglia di sua madre – prendere i nomi dalle stelle, ma non ci ha mai pensato molto.

«Vedete le due stelle sopra? Brillano un po’ meno. Queste quattro insieme formano la testa del drago».

Draco le collega tra sé, stupito, iniziando a visualizzare la creatura a cui deve il nome.

«Poi dobbiamo salire» mormora ancora Pandora, avvicinandosi di più e indicando con la mano una stella e poi un’altra. «Vedete? La coda del drago si muove così».

«È bello, mamma» dice Luna, lo sguardo sempre rivolto verso il cielo.

Bello? Draco si acciglia. Per un attimo si è lasciato trasportare dalla magia di quella figura disegnata nel cielo; si è chiesto se lo guardasse mai, da così in alto. Adesso però pensa che ha sonno e che un _draco_ così distante non è poi così speciale – meglio uno _in carne e ossa_. «Sono più bello io» borbotta, distratto, stropicciandosi un occhio.

Pandora sorride benevola. «Si è fatto tardi» dichiara, alzandosi. «È ora di mettervi a letto».

Draco non protesta, quando sua madre si avvicina e l’invita a rientrare con lei.

«Cosa disegni?»

«È uno Snaso che gioca con un Nargillo. E tu?»

«Sono io che prendo il Boccino e faccio vincere la mia squadra».

Luna osserva il disegno curiosa. «Hai usato il verde e l’argento. Credi che sarai un Serpeverde?»

Draco le rivolge un’occhiata indulgente. «Non lo credo, lo _so_ » afferma, fiero.

Torna ad ammirare il suo disegno: è venuto proprio bene. Lancia uno sguardo a quello di Luna e rimane stupito – _è brava_ , gli animali sembrano veri. Anche se in effetti non ha mai visto un Nargillo.

«Non vedo l’ora di andare a Hogwarts» commenta, pensoso, finendo di colorare il suo. Dall’altra parte della stanza la mamma di Luna lavora a una pozione che ha definito “complicata”, qualcosa che ha a che fare con i lupi mannari. Draco non ha capito, ma suppone che si tratti di un potente veleno. I lupi mannari gli fanno paura _(è un segreto)_.

Luna assentisce. «Sì, dev’essere bello» dice sognante. «È bello anche fare lezione così con mamma, però».

Draco ci riflette un po’. Sì, è vero, le lezioni di Pandora non sono male; è sicuramente la precettrice meno noiosa che abbia mai avuto. E poi con lei c’è Luna, che spesso si unisce alle loro lezioni rendendole più divertenti. Luna è diversa dagli altri bambini che conosce – Blaise e le sorelle Greengrass –, ma giocare con lei gli piace. E poi c’è sempre o quasi.

È più piccola, però, come la sorella di Daphne: realizza adesso che l’anno dopo non raggiungerà Hogwarts con lui. Pensarlo è _strano_.

«Non so se puoi essere una Serpeverde» dichiara, senza alzare gli occhi dal foglio.

E se fosse una Grifondoro? Dovrebbe smettere di parlarle, ma non gli va. _No_ , decide: Luna non può essere una Grifondoro, non ha il suo permesso.

Luna posa la matita blu che ha usato per colorare il cielo del suo disegno. «Saremo amici lo stesso, no?» domanda tranquilla, alzando lo sguardo. Non lo ferma però su di lui, ma lo punta _oltre_ e mormora: «Verde».

Draco la guarda confuso: è un’uscita insolita anche per lei. Si gira.

Dense nuvole di fumo verde salgono dal calderone di Pandora, che controlla frenetica alcuni appunti.

La pozione emana un odore strano; non gli piace.

«Mamma» chiama Luna, ma si blocca.

Il fumo da verde inizia a divenire nero. Draco scorge _paura_ sul volto della donna, ora rivolto verso di loro. «Andate via» ordina, estraendo la bacchetta. Draco si ferma, incerto, ma Luna scende dalla sedia e sembra volerla raggiungere; le afferra un braccio d’istinto. Nota un movimento di bacchetta di Pandora e poi più niente – _solo rumore_.

«Mamma, chi è quello strano signore? Dove porta Luna?»

«A casa. Non vivrà più qui».

Draco non risponde: fissa un po’ triste e un po’ confuso lo sconosciuto – _sta piangendo?_ – che si allontana tenendo per mano la sua amica.

«Lovegood, Luna».

Draco, fino a un momento prima intento a scherzare sull’assenza di Potter allo Smistamento di quell’anno, si blocca. Lancia un’occhiata furtiva in direzione del Cappello Parlante e si sofferma sulla bambina che l’indossa. _Luna_.

L’ultima volta che l’ha vista, due anni prima, piangeva. Ora sembra serena.

Per un attimo s’immagina di accoglierla tra i Serpeverde e recuperare, in parte, un’amicizia quasi dimenticata. Non l’ha pensata molto, nell’ultimo anno, ma adesso che la rivede sente che gli è mancata.

Per un attimo si chiede cosa penserà dei suoi amici: Zabini, Tiger, Goyle, Parkinson e la minore delle Greengrass che si è unita a loro solo da pochi minuti. Il verde e l’argento starebbero bene, su Luna.

Passato l'attimo, però, il Cappello decreta la Casa _sbagliata_. Draco l’osserva raggiungere i Corvonero festanti e rafforza, arrabbiato, la stretta attorno al bicchiere.

«Che hai, Draco?» domanda Pansy Parkinson con voce zuccherosa.

«Nulla» risponde, riportando la sua attenzione alle persone intorno a sé. È stato sciocco ripensare al passato: è a Hogwarts, ora, è tutto diverso. Ghigna. «Chi vuole scommettere che Potter sarà espulso?»

«Oh, ciao, Draco!»

«La conosci, Malfoy?» domanda scettico Zabini.

Draco squadra gli assurdi orecchini e i piedi scalzi della ragazza prima di passare oltre e dichiarare secco: «No».

«Non posso… Non posso farlo…» sussurra con voce spezzata, sentendosi patetico nel cercare consolazione da un fantasma. «Mi ucciderà…»

Rabbrividisce e, d’istinto, alza lo sguardo sullo specchio incrinato. Luna lo guarda dalla porta socchiusa.

Si volta di scatto, arrabbiato, ma non solleva la bacchetta. «Che fai qui? Mi spii?»

Luna scuote la testa; c’è tristezza nella sua espressione. «Voglio aiutarti, Draco» dice semplicemente – come se fosse naturale, come se fossero amici che si sono salutati il giorno prima e non persone che non si parlano da anni.

Sono parole tentatrici, ma non abbastanza. «Nessuno può aiutarmi» sibila, distogliendo lo sguardo. Non riesce a reggere oltre l’esame di quegli occhi grigi (terribilmente familiari, nonostante tutto il tempo che è passato). «Non rivolgermi più la parola, _Lovegood_ ». Calca la voce sul cognome – ha un suono strano: non l’ha mai chiamata così, prima – e si fa strada fuori dal bagno senza che lei cerchi di fermarlo.

Vuole aiutarlo? _Ma per favore_.

Un ricordo torna, vivido, alla mente: è stato alla festa di Natale di Lumacorno solo per pochi secondi, ma gli è bastato per notarla _accanto a Potter_. Non sa perché la loro vicinanza gli faccia così rabbia; scoprire la sua partecipazione all’Esercito di Silente l’anno prima gli ha suscitato emozioni molto più blande.

La figlia di Pandora a Hogwarts sta compiendo tutte scelte sbagliate – _un po’ come lui_.

Potter è a Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort e i Mangiamorte – _con i suoi genitori_ – saranno lì a momenti per dare battaglia. Il suo mondo presto si sgretolerà ancora di più.

_ Ha paura _ .

«Bene, signorina Parkinson, uscirai per prima insieme al signor Gazza. Il resto della tua Casa è pregato di seguirti».

Si alza meccanicamente insieme a tutti i Serpeverde. Che succederà? Il Signore Oscuro lo spedirà a combattere in mezzo agli altri, a battersi contro i suoi insegnanti e i membri dell’Ordine?

«Verremo ricompensati».

La voce di Tiger lo riporta alla realtà. Sta confabulando con Goyle.

«È un rischio» commenta quest’ultimo, ma si vede che è combattuto.

«Sarà facile, invece» incalza il primo. Ghigna. «Prenderemo Potter e il Signore Oscuro ci ricoprirà d’onori».

Draco sussulta. Il piano di Tiger ha senso. Inizia a pensare: se cattura Potter – _l’ha già lasciato scappare una volta_ – e lo consegna, _tutto sarà perdonato_. Suo padre direbbe così. Suo padre – _l’ha visto torturare, dopo l’ultima fuga di Potter_ – lo farebbe .

Draco deglutisce. Deve fare la sua parte.

Vede Tiger e Goyle scivolare verso il retro della fila. Si ferma. Dovrebbe raggiungerli, unirsi a loro – _prendere Potter_.

«Draco».

È un’allucinazione, _deve esserlo_. Per quale altro motivo Luna Lovegood si sarebbe appena materializzata al suo fianco? Ma non lo è, Draco se ne convince incrociando il suo sguardo. Lo fissa in un modo troppo _reale_.

«Che fai qui?» riesce a domandare.

Luna gli sorride – _perché lo fa?_

«Volevo dirti di non fare la scelta sbagliata».

La guarda incredulo. _Non fare la scelta sbagliata?_ Sono due anni che non fa altro che scelte sbagliate. Ha provato a prendere quella giusta, quando gli hanno chiesto di riconoscere Potter e i suoi amici (non è convinto che non fosse sbagliata anche quella), ma è finita male. Tuttavia lei è lì, davanti a lui, genuinamente convinta che basti parlargli per convincerlo a non sbagliare ancora – che non sia troppo tardi.

Lancia un’occhiata esitante a Tiger e Goyle, per un attimo incrocia lo sguardo del primo. Sembra chiedergli “Vieni o no?”, ma il contatto non dura.

Draco riporta lo sguardo su Luna e qualcosa dentro di lui si muove. L’ha evitata per anni, ma ora è qui – cerca ancora di _salvarlo_. «Va bene» dice, anche se non ha senso. «Va bene» ripete, notando che i suoi due compagni sono spariti. «Ma» aggiunge, senza quasi pensare, «promettimelo anche tu».

Lei inclina la testa, curiosa. «Di fare la scelta giusta?»

«Promettimi di non morire». È rimasto indietro, deve sbrigarsi se vuole raggiungere gli studenti in evacuazione. «Altrimenti potrei tornare sulla strada sbagliata».

Il sorriso di Luna si addolcisce. «La morte non è una fine, Draco» afferma. «Ma non penso che morirò tanto presto. Vediamoci, dopo, va bene?»

Luna gli fa un cenno che è un saluto e una promessa, prima di allontanarsi da dov’è venuta. Lei resta, naturalmente – _combatte_.

Draco non è così coraggioso. Si ricongiunge agli altri studenti, cercando di conciliare l’immagine di una bambina che piange con quella della ragazza ottimista che gli ha promesso di tornare.

«Sei venuto».

Draco assentisce, ma il suo sguardo è attratto dalla _casa_ alle spalle di Luna. Ammesso di poterla chiamare così; non ha mai visto un’abitazione a forma di _tuba_. «È qui che...?» domanda, esitante.

«Che ho vissuto dopo la morte di mamma? Sì» conferma Luna. Il suo sorriso non vacilla. «Vieni, è per di qua» l’esorta poi, facendogli strada per un sentiero secondario che oltrepassa la tuba nera salendo la collina.

È quasi sera; c’è ancora luce – è piena estate – ma la luna è già visibile nel cielo. Le stelle non lo sono ancora, ma Draco ripensa a una lezione lontana sul prato di Villa Malfoy, quando ha scoperto la sua costellazione. Dopo quella volta si è trovato spesso a cercare le sue stelle – non sempre le ha trovate, ma non è mai stato _solo_.

Luna si ferma. Davanti a loro c’è una stele striata su cui qualcuno ha dipinto il volto di Pandora Lovegood. Draco non ha mai visto una lapide simile, ma decide che gli piace. Luna gli ha detto di non portare fiori, ma – se voleva – solo dei semi.

Si china e interra un piccolo seme di girasole accanto alla tomba.

«Sarebbe contenta di averti qui».

Draco si rialza, lentamente. Lo sarebbe davvero? Non ne è così certo – lui, però, è contento. «Spero sia così» mormora.

_ Draco guarda il cielo, imbronciato. Non vede Luna da mesi, da quando Pandora… rabbrividisce al solo ricordo. _

_ Sa che è andata a vivere con suo padre –  _ lontana da lui.

_ Le stelle non si vedono bene dalla finestra della sua stanza, non riesce a individuare il drago di cui porta il nome. _

_ C’è però una luce che non si assenta mai, sembra vegliarlo dall’alto. Il suo nuovo – noioso – precettore gli ha insegnato il suo nome in latino:  _ Luna _._

_ Chissà se la guarda anche  _ lei _._

** NdA **

L’idea di una _what if?_ in cui Pandora Lovegood fa da precettrice a Draco e lui e Luna crescono come amici d’infanzia mi frullava in testa da un po’; sono finalmente riuscita a darle una forma cogliendo l’occasione del contest “Canon compliant? I think not!”.

L’idea di base era un Draco che, convinto da Luna, diserta Voldemort prima della battaglia di Hogwarts (senza provare a fermare Harry in pratica, unico evento realmente canonico modificato da questa OS). Naturalmente per questo Luna non poteva essere una sconosciuta, quindi ho costruito un loro passato (che ovviamente canonico non è, non ho dubbi in merito, ma è anche vero che dell’infanzia di Draco e Luna non si sa nulla di preciso). Pandora muore quando Luna ha nove anni, di fronte ai suoi occhi (e a quelli di Draco, qui).

Per quanto riguarda la conclusione {spero sia chiaro che è un flashback}, il dettaglio del latino è perché naturalmente l’italiano qui finge da funzione dell’inglese dei personaggi: per Draco (e gli altri) la luna è _moon_ , il collegamento con il nome di Luna non è così immediato com’è per noi in Italia.

Per il resto, non ho altro da dire, spero che sia tutto chiaro.

Grazie per aver letto!

_ Mari _


End file.
